Gone
by lilbluewitch
Summary: Doctor10rose.....Some who loves her is hurting someone who loved her is gone...


Gone

Disclaimer – none of this stuff belongs to me

Summary – Doctor10rose Someone who loves her is hurting, someone who loved her is gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could see she was crying even though she had her back to him, her shoulders spasm as her body convulsed with the raw pain and sadness that she felt. He wanted to reach out and touch her shoulder, but he hesitated from fear of her pulling away. Not just from his touch but from him from this life they had together. Tears poured down his gaunt face freely now, death he hated it he had seen it too often, hearts broken lives destroyed bonds severed. Why had this happened.

As he stood there shocked broken frantic, there was one overriding thought going through his head. 'She needs me I have to be strong', why was he finding this so hard. He had seen the passing of many some he loved with all his heart some he hated with all his soul. But this felt different, like physical gut wrenching pain. The crazy denial the excruciating acceptance, all like the lash of a whip on already raw skin.

Roses knees buckled and she sank to the floor of the tardis overcome by emotion weakened by grief. He stood and watched her, watched her break, fall apart in front of him. He ran forward and crouched down next to her.

"Doctor." Said a tremulous voice coming from the messy mass of blonde hair in front on him

"Yes Rose." Replied the doctor sounding hoarse

"I feel so guilty, it's my fault he loved me, I didn't love him, if I'd of just told him that maybe he would have never of come with us maybe he wouldn't be dead." Said Rose seemingly getting more and more agitated by the second.

The Doctor grabbed hold of roses shoulders.

"Don't you dare feel this is your fault, I and I alone hold responsibility for this, when people travel with me I am responsible for them not you our anyone else, me. And as for this whole you not loving him thing, Rose he would have gone to the end of the universe and back for you with your love or not, just in case there was the slightest chance you might love him back. Rose you have an affect on people, and believe me once someone loves you they are never going to let you go even if that means they have to make sacrifices in the process." The doctor said in emphatic tones.

Rose looked the doctor in the eyes, he looked so alone so scared, she loved him never Mickey she wished he knew that, and judging from what the doctor had just said he loved her too. She wanted to tell him, but she would be betraying Mickey's memory pretending he never existed, using his death as a way to finally be with the Doctor.

The doctor just realised what he had said, he had just told Rose how he felt, maybe she didn't notice maybe she chose to ignore it. Maybe she didn't love him back, what then. Of all the enemies, the dangerous situations, the life threatening injuries this was the one thing that could break him, kill him. Rose Tyler was his Achilles heel and right now he felt like it had been snapped.

Rose stared at the doctor, something was trying to part his lips, make him say something and she thought she knew what that was. She wanted him to say it, but at the same time she didn't this was wrong it was too soon. Less than an hour after Mickey had died to save them both they were about to profess they're undying love for one another.

The doctor came to a decision, yes it was the wrong time wrong place and the wrong idea but hell what he felt was right, it was more than right in fact it was perfect. He opened his mouth and the words broke free from his mouth like a slave being released.

"Rose tyler I love you." The Doctor said looking her straight in the eye, a tear fell down his face he moved his hand to wipe it away but Rose stayed it.

" I know Doctor I love you too, more than you can imagine." Rose said in a calm clear voice.

For a moment they looked at each other the sea of emotions within them raging threatening tear them apart.

The doctor felt faint shaky someone how weak, why was this he was so overcome so battered bruised, he had always hoped that someday he would find love and now it was here the feeling was so intense so pure. It felt as if suddenly all the scars on his mind he past has caused had been wiped away. For the first time in a long time he was completely and fully happy there was no guilt, fear, sadness despair, just love.


End file.
